Fairy Tail 2
by HappyAnime34
Summary: Hoshiko Mori is the new girl at Fairy Tail. She learns the meaning of family, goes on adventures with the regular cast, goes on jobs, and hears about the old tales about Fairy Tail when the cast were kids. She thinks that the meaning of joining a guild is doing jobs and interacting with everyone, but there are some dark secrets that will soon be revealed.


Fairy Tail Next Generation

Chapter 1: Introductions

I walked the streets of Magonlia, looking at the town. The citizens were chatting with their friends or were working in order to live. It was a peaceful town, I doubt anyone would want to ruin the peace. My name is Hoshiko Mori and I'm sixteen years old. My magic is sound magic, which my mother had taught me before she died. According to her, sound magic runs in our family and my offspring shall have it for the next generation. I opened up the piece of paper that was in my hand. Before she died, she told me to join a guild that she always wanted to join up til her death.  
>Fairy Tail.<p>

I stopped in front of the building. It was a big building, it looked like everyone would want to join such a guild, but to be honest I have no interest in joining this guild, I was only carrying out my mother's last wish.  
>Before I could open the door, someone opened it with such speed that I could feel the wind. That person was on the ground with a bump on their head.<p>

"Damn you Popsicle!" he shouted. He had spiky blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a short sleeved black jacket with a bit of yellow on the sleeves and gray pants. He had a Fairy Tail symbol that was red on his right shoulder. He then noticed me.

"Hey? Who are you?" he asked.  
>"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself first?" He stood up and grinned.<p>

"The name's Ryuu Dragneel! Now your name."

"My name is Hoshiko Mori," I said with less excitement in my voice.

"I haven't seen you around here, so you're a new member?" I nodded. He grinned once more.

"Nice!"  
>"By the way, why were you on the ground in the first place?"<br>"Oh yea!" He ran back inside with fire in his hands this time.

"Damn you Toru!" He yelled. I peeked inside and saw everyone chatting away and some watching Ryuu fight Toru. Toru had ice in his hands. I could only guess the reason they fight is that fire and ice are enemies.  
>A girl with salmon hair and brown eyes saw me. She wore a black and golden blouse, similar to what Ryuu was wearing and shorts.<br>She came up to me and grabbed my hand.  
>"You're a new member aren't you?" Her voice was soft and kind compared to Ryuu's who was loud and rough. I nodded.<p>

"I'm Hikari Dragneel and I see you just met my brother."

"Yea, a big difference in appearance though." She giggled a bit.

"I'm Hoshiko Mori."  
>"Well then, come on Hoshiko- san. I'll show you around." She pulled me inside and it looked bigger than when I was inside. The building had two floors and was neatly organized(except for the fact that Toru and Ryuu were fighting). Hikari rushed me over to the bar, there was a girl who had wavy white hair and blue eyes. She smiled she when noticed Hikari bringing me over to her.<p>

"What can I do you for Hikari?" Like Hikari, her voice was sweet and caring. She wore a maroon dress that suited her personality perfectly.  
>"Mira-san this is Hoshiko, she wants to join the guild."<br>"Nice to meet you Hoshiko, I'm Mirajane." Mira handed Hikari the stamp.  
>"Where do you want your symbol?"<br>"Oh? On my shoulder is fine." After she took off the stamp a yellow Fairy Tail symbol showed up on my shoulder.

"Oh, you're new here." I then noticed that there was another girl helping out in the bar. Like Mira, she had short green hair and blue eyes. She wore a violet dress that went to her thighs. She held her bangs back with at least four hair clips.

"This is my younger daughter, Toshiko," Mira said.  
>"Then is she your daughter?" I pointed to a girl that had white hair like Mira, but black eyes instead. Unlike Toshiko who is kind and her clothes show her personality type. This girl wore a crop top and shorts. She had her hair back in a ponytail. She was bullying a couple of older kids.<p>

"That's my daughter as well, that's Masami."

"There's a big difference." Mira shook her head.

"Actually when I was younger I used to be the tomboy type and now she's becoming like that as well."

"Really?" Toshiko nodded this time.  
>"Come on, there's more I need to show you."<p>

"Bye, it was nice to meet you."

Hikari then sat me down next to two girls.  
>One had light blue hair and black eyes. She had some kind of writing on her left cheek. She wore a yellow blouse and a red skirt.<br>The other girl had black hair but dull blue eyes. Her dark hair went down to her mid back. She wore a blue blouse and a long blue skirt to match her outfit.

"Hey, Fumiko, Hana, this is Hoshiko Mori. Hoshiko this is Fumiko and Hana," Hikari said.

"Um? It's nice to meet you," I said.  
>Both Fumiko and Hana smiled at me.<br>"No need for that Hoshiko," Fumiko said.  
>"Fumiko-san is right, there's no need, we're a family here," Hana said.<br>Family...  
>I smiled at watched Ryuu and Toru continue to battle each other.<br>"Is Toru your brother Hana?" I asked.  
>"Older brother and he doesn't listen to me."<br>I glanced at everyone else in the guild and stopped three kids that were sitting on the floor playing with.. 2 cats that can fly and another lady with white hair?  
>I had asked Hikari and got their names.<br>One is Satu Conbolt, she had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a short sleeved white jacket simliar to Ryuu and Hikari's and a blue skirt. Her symbol was blue and was on her right shoulder.  
>The next one was Toshiko and Masami's cousin, Taiki. He had light blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a white collar shirt and blue pants. I couldn't see his guild mark, but I'm sure it was on his arm somewhere.<br>Finally, the boy was Tadao, Fumiko's younger brother. He had red hair and black eyes as well. He wore a blue t-shirt and gray pants. His guild mark was on his hand and it was blue. The lady that was playing with is Lisanna Strauss and is the younger sister of Mirajane and Elfman, I was sure that Taiki was Elfman's son. Like Mira, Lisanna had short white hair and blue eyes. She wore a stripped light blue shirt and shorts. She was fashionable for a lady who looked middle aged.  
>"Hey is she married or single?" I whispered to Hikari.<br>"Huh? Um? I think... she's married?"  
>"You don't even know!" I shouted. Hikari held her hands in front of her thinking I was gonna attack her.<p>

"Well I'm sorry, though I heard she's getting married soon." I sweat dropped.  
>"I..I see." I stuttered. "Wait, hey where are your parents or do you even have any?"<p>

"Most of our parents are on missions," She replied. "Us next generation usually keep the guild nice and in shape, besides the point that Toro and Ryuu fight most of the time," she explained while looking at Toro and Ryuu throwing punches at each other.  
>My gaze shifted avoiding eye contact with her. My parents had recently been killed and my older siblings went their own separate ways, leaving me alone. Hikari then noticed my sudden silence and put her hand on my shoulder.<br>"Hey, whatever happened in your past leave it behind, this is the future and you won't move forward if you keep remembering it."  
>I nodded.<p>

After everyone had gone home, I tried to find an apartment that I could live in. I wandered around the town looking and asking people about any good apartments. Their replies led me to an area near the lake where apartments were. I entered and asked for a room. The lady had short purple like hair and green eyes. She looked like she was in her mid 30's.  
>"What can I do you for young lady?" Her voice was harsh, though she meant well.<br>"I was asking for a room, do you have any available?" I asked.  
>"Yea, there's one on the second floor, room 201, here." She handed me the key for the room.<br>"Um? Aren't you suppose to show me the room?" I asked with a little of confusion in my voice. The lady glared at me. I started shaking.

"I'm sorry! I'll go! Thank you very much!" I ran to the second floor as fast as I could before she could hurt me. I arrived at the room 201, I unlocked it and entered the room closing it quickly. The room was neatly organized, though it seemed like no one has been in the room for years. The bed were in the corner of the room, neat and clean. The sheets were blue with a little bit of pink on it.  
>Without even bothering to look at the rest of the room, I jumped into the bed and covered myself, soon sleep caught up with me.<p> 


End file.
